1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing a town-gas-grade fuel gas having a calorific value below 18,000 kJ/standard m.sup.3 (4,300 kcal/standard m.sup.3) by a catalytic reaction of methanol and water vapor under a pressure in the range of about 10 to 50 bars. More especially, this invention relates to such a process for producing a town-gas-grade fuel gas by a two step process wherein, in a first step a mixture of water vapor and methanol is reacted in a reaction zone containing a nickel catalyst, effluent from said reactor is admixed with additional methanol and water and the admixture is introduced into a second reaction zone containing a copper catalyst and therein reacted under a pressure of 10 to 50 bars absolute at a temperature of 200.degree. to 400.degree. C. More especially, this invention relates to a process of producing such a town-gas-grade fuel gas of lower calorific value without introducing diluent gases from extraneous sources.